


Genii to the Rescue!

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sga_flashfic Role Reversal Challenge. I blame my Silly!Muse. *solemn nod*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genii to the Rescue!

"Oh no, _hell_ no." The Genii soldier was furious, "You show up, guns blazing, waking up Wraith that we _finally_ had under control, kidnap an entire civilization-"

"We volunteered!" Teyla objected.

"--turn Wraith into humans--"

"And back." Though Carson didn't sound much happier about it than their captors.

"--and back. You stole ZPMs from _children_ , brought Wraith down on countless innocents, destroyed balances we've worked centuries to reach. You-- _you_ ," he raised his gun, "are going _home_."

"But we came in peace!" Rodney spluttered. "You can't just--"

" _HOME._ "

And the Pegasus Galaxy lived happily ever after.


End file.
